


Cherry Cola and Cigarette Smoke

by Goths_and_Roses



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Deacon is an idiot, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Names, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shaun isnt her son, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goths_and_Roses/pseuds/Goths_and_Roses
Summary: Belinda knows when someone is stalking her, and if he won't give up his identity then why should she?





	1. Girls shouldn't smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle makes up a false identity to help her cope in Diamond City

After several days trekking towards Diamond City, Belinda was pretty grimy and tired. She hadn't expected the journey to take that long, but neither did she expect to find so many interesting and useful bits of junk and scrap lying around. She gathered up so much she had to take half of it back to Sanctuary with her, much to the surprise of Preston, who hadn't expected to see her return so soon.

When she finally saw the signs pointing to Diamond City, along with what looked to be a symbol for a baseball field, she was just about ready to drop. Being frozen pizza for two hundred and ten years really takes its toll on the body it would seem.

Walking up to the Great Green Gate, Belle recognised where she was as Fenway Park and laughed to herself, impressed that it still stood, and that people had managed to settle here. After a brief interaction with the woman in a red leather coat at the gates, Belle was allowed inside. She stood in awe, looking around at how well the buildings seemed to be holding up. 

"Lets ask the newcomer. Do you support the news? Cos the mayor is threatening to throw free speech in the dumpster!" the red leather woman's voice cut through her thoughts. Belle looked over to her and some fat old man in a patched suit with confusion. Had he been there when the gates opened? She really had spaced out. 

"Always believed in freedom of the press." she nodded, before moving on away from them, not wanting to get involved further. She noticed a man standing behind the ticket stand, and assumed he must have been then one Piper had been arguing with when she turned up. 

"Are you Danny?" she asked him, pushing some loose blonde hairs from her forehead. The timid lad nodded to her as he straightened up his stance. Belle almost laughed when she saw the umpire style outfit on his slender frame. The other guards looked more like they belonged in the ridiculous baseball themed gear than he did. 

"Is it true, you're a trader?" he asked her, but the blonde quickly shook her head. "Nothing to do with me, that crazy girl just fed you a lie, friend." she admitted. He nodded and sighed, obviously having been through this song and dance before. "Anyway, welcome to Diamond City, miss. Enjoy your stay." 

Belinda thanked him and as she turned to leave, she caught sight of an orange flame sparking up in the darkness of a nearby corner, illuminating the face of another guard. She almost hadn't notices him before that. She stopped and turned to him, looking the man over before leaning in close and asking lowly. "Can I get one of those?" as she pointed to his cigarette, that hung between his lips, not yet lit. 

The guard eyed her cautiously, looking up and down her frame. The cobalt blue and stark yellow of her jumpsuit stood out a mile. Either she was from vault 81 or she killed someone who was and took their suit. Which was highly unlikely. The bald man lit his cig and took a drag, closing his flip lighter. "Girls shouldn't smoke. It's bad for the complexion." he responded, with a hint of a smirk. 

Belle rolled her eyes and plucked the cig from his fingers, deliberately letting her own, slender and soft digits linger against him for a second. "Doesn't seem to have affected you too much" she chuckled, putting the nicotine stick to her own painted lips with a smirk to rival his. "You got a name, handsome?" 

The guard took a moment to wrap his head around what happened and scoffed, pushing up his sunglasses with a middle finger. "Johnathon. You can call me John though. John Doe." at this, Belinda almost coughed. Was that some kind of joke? Using the name of a idenityless corpse? Fine, if he wanted to play it that way. 

She extended delicate hand out to him "Alexandria Beckett."


	2. Girls Shouldn't Tell Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belinda finds excuses to come up with more aliases.

Alexandria Beckett had a pretty good time in Diamond City, browsing the shops, smiling and meeting people. She even got a haircut while she was there, and laughed as the barber, John and his mother Cathy argued about Synths and if you could tell them apart from real humans or not. She decided not to get involved in the silly discussion, and instead thanked John for her cute new shoulder length bob with a kiss on the cheek and a five cap tip on top of his standard fee. 

Belinda Romanov, however wasn't having such a good time. Her old world was gone. She knew it was never coming back, and she'd have to get used to that someday. Just not today, she figured. Alexandria stopped by Publick Occurrences to have an interview with with Piper, the owner and journalist of the newspaper. She explained how her the in the vault was very cosy and safe, simple and she missed it very much. All lies, of course, but then again, so was Alexandria herself. Belinda wasn't willing to tell anyone she was pre-war. She didn't want to tell these people anything. Even if they seemed perfectly friendly. 

Alex found some odd jobs around town, mainly because she asked some of the shop owners and townsfolk if they needed anything after overhearing conversations. She even bought a Nuka Cola for a depressed homeless man named Sheffield and told him to move to Sanctuary where he could have a job farming, a roof over his head and three meals a day. He was ecstatic at the news and practically skipped out the main gate.

As she stepped out of the Dugout Inn, after paying for a room for the night, she heard some yelling in the market square, as well panicked voices. Reaching for her pistol, she crepted around the corner to look at what was happening. Her eyes met with a crowd of citizens gawping at two men, one holding some crude excuse for a pipe pistol, and the other with his hands up in fearful surrender. Eyes narrowing and aiming he own gun at the armed man, she watched to see if the threat would rise. He shouted more and became erratic, so Belle made a split second decision and shot him in the back of the neck, killing him before he could fire on the other. 

"Kyle, no!" screamed the victim and fell to his knees in despair. Stepping out from her spot at the corner, Alex knelt by the man and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry. Are you going to be okay?" she asked with a calm tone. 

"He... He wouldn't listen. I told him I wasn't a synth! My own brother..." he murmured in anguish. Alex shocked her head, blonde locks swishing around her features softly. "You're safe now. Go get yourself something to drink and rest." the man nodded and wandered off towards his home, with a blank look of shock in his eyes, just as the guards started showing onlookers away. One even praised her for a good shot. "Least somebody in this town did more than just stand and gawk." 

After completing the odd jobs she'd collected, like getting green paint from Hardware town (and picking herself up quite a lot of supplies for Sanctuary, as well as a Picket Fences prewar magazine on home and Garden decor), finding the specialised gland that let's Bloatflies fly despite their size, and pick a rather pretty mutated Fern, Belinda set off back to her settlement to report to Preston, and carry on sprucing up the place with her new scrap. 

*~* 

The next time she would see the bald man with sunglasses would be in Goodneighbor., when she strolled into town, looking proud as punch, with a synth detective at her heels. The door to the town swung open and she was greeted with a scent most foul. Wrinkling her nose, the blonde tried not to appear too offended. After all, if she was to make people believe she was a wastelander, a little thing like the smell of piss and vomit should be manageable to her. Belinda had even shed her vault suit in favor of a brown plaid flannel and some rather distressed blue jeans. She kept the pip-boy, however. It was useful for many reasons. Mainly the radio and holotapes. She had grown fond of Travis' quirky radio show in her short few weeks in the Commonwealth. 

After seeing a thug get shanked by a ghoul in a red tail coat and tricorn, Belinda had thought she'd seen it all. She blinked away her shock.at the sight and introduced herself to the man, learning he was in fact in charge of the town. A gentle smile sat on her features as she told him she would be a good girl in his town and he shouldn't worry about her. The ghoul laughed. "You can cause a bit of trouble, sugar. We all need to let loose. This neighborhood is all about being yourself!" and with that he disappeared into a building with flags decorating it's wooden balcony. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a man leaning on the wall of a shop called Kill or Be Killed. _'Classy.'_ she thought with a soft chuckle at the name. But it was the man who caught her attention. He seemed to be wearing the same attire as herself, except his clothes fitted better. And so they should, considering she pulled hers off the corpse of a trader she found near the Red Rocket. Of course she scrubbed them in Abraxo and water before wearing them. He was lighting up a cigarette, so she slinked over and leaned herself next to him, bumping their arms together slightly. "Hey, Mister." 

"Hey." he responded quietly. "Goodneighbor's great. Everyone's welcome here. Even me!" he seemed as if that statement was supposed to make him sound like some sort of outcast, but she wouldn't buy it. 

"Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?" she asked, slipping a cigarette of her own out of a box she kept in her breast pocket. "Can I get a light?" 

The drifter nodded, flipping open his lighter and letting her spark up, but avoiding the question. "Nice shirt." he laughed a little as he looked her over. 

Belle laughed too, but louder as her chaperone, Nick, watched them with caution. They were here for a reason, and here she was, flirting. 

"Thanks, you too. We must have great taste. Where did you get it?" she joked, and he shrugged. 

"Not exactly a Fallon's autumn collection piece, is it?" that took her back slightly. She'd seen the Fallon's basement in Diamond City, but people these days still knew about that chain? 

"Yeah, true... Say, you wanna get a drink....Mister...?" she trailed off, hoping he would give her a name with his answer. His response was abrupt as he kicked off the wall and headed for the main door. 

"Jacob. But sorry, sweetheart. I gotta go. Gotta see a man about a Mutant Hound." this earned a roll of Belle's large green eyes. 

"I'm Elizabeth, by the way! Whitfield. I'll be at the Third if you change your mind!" she called after him as he headed out the gate. The bald man with sunglasses simply waved back over his shoulder dismissively without looking back. And then he was gone. 

"Welp. Time to go make a dead brain sing, eh, Nickey?" she turned to her companion and headed for the Memory Den. If the unusual stranger was giving her a different name, she'd do the same. I'd be good to have backups anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work pls be gentle.


End file.
